1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to shoes and, more specifically, to a shoes incorporating a ventilation system whereby ambient air is moved from the exterior of the shoe to the interior of the shoe proving climate control within said shoes with the intake port optionally providing a replaceable filter element.
The ventilation system is comprised of a port positioned within the wall of the shoe, which in the preferred embodiment is located approximate the in-step. In communication with the port is a cavity situated within the arch whereby as a force is applied to the base of the shoe caused the cavity to expand and contract drawing air from the shoe's exterior. Extending from the arch cavity are a plurality of conduit spatially around across the base of the shoe termination in a plurality of apertures extending from the conduits into the interior of the shoe. In addition, a plurality of nodules are formed on the top side of the sole to provide comfort to the user and to space the foot away from the sole, which will aid in the circulation of the air.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are other shoes having vents for moving air from the interior to the exterior and vis versa While these shoes may be suitable for the purposes for which they were designed, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention, as hereinafter described.
Therefore, it is felt that a need exists whereby ambient air is moved to the interior of the shoe to reduce the temperature and moisture accumulation and thereby giving the user comfort and significant climate control inside of the shoe during physical exercises such as, hiking, playing, running and various other sport activities.